A School Field Trip
by crazyanimelover326
Summary: Gakuen Alice has granted the high school section a vacation field trip.You must stay with your partners at all times and have fun.What will happen to Natsume and Mikan's relationship during the trip?There will be competetitions and much more.NxM 9119 word


Mikan, Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru- 15Tsubasa, Misaki- 17Yura- 16

I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE

IN HOMEROOM MIKAN"S POV

"Everyone, I have important and exciting news!" Narumi sensei said skipping into the class. In Gakuen Alice, we carried on with the same teacher throughout our entire school life. I was looking forward to what he had to say pending on how happy he was. Everyone was silenced as they watched him dance in his place waiting for us to be quiet.

"Okay students. The exciting announcement is that we are going to have a field trip. Not just any field trip though, it is going to be a high school vacation field trip. There will be no classes held, and we will go to an island to enjoy a week filled with fun!" Narumi sensei said jumping up and down. Everyone started cheering and I was off of my feet bouncing up and down. Narumi sensei was so happy that he claimed it a free period, and I gathered with the girls to discuss the trip.

"Aren't you excited? We should start getting ready. How about today we go to central town after classes? It would be great. We have to drag the guys along though. I hope they don't cause any trouble and just shop for their necessities easily. I am going to buy so much stuff. With my allowance, I enjoy being a special star." I said talking very eagerly to the gang of girls.

"Yeah! We can go shopping for our bathing suit. I think we should leave them as a surprise though to make the guys blush. It would be so funny to see their faces. So straight after class grab your allowances and meet up at the bus stop. Make sure the guys come. They are probably going to need stuff too, along with some swim trunks. I get to see Natsume's chest!" Permy said with a star in her eye at the very end part. She could probably imagine it already.

"Is it okay if I bring Misaki sempai and Tsubasa sempai too? They are probably going to need to go shopping as well?" I said wondering if they could accompany us.

"Sure. Misaki has great taste and is really fun." Anna said glad that I made the suggestion. Misaki was a role model to some of the people in the class, or at least an admirable person. She was kind and can be tough at the same time, like most of the girls in this class.

After Classes Still Mikan's POV

I waited at the bus stop with 3,000 rabbits on me in my pocket. I caught a glimpse of the bus heading towards the school and the other girls heading towards the station. They ran up to me and started boarding the bus. The guys came with them, and Natsume was already there waiting by leaning on the bus stop sign. I'm glad he agreed to come, or else I wouldn't be able to. We arrived at Central Town five minutes after boarding the bus. I talked to Anna and Nonoko mostly during the bus ride.

"Okay girls, what do you wanna buy first?" I asked even though the answer was obvious.

"BATHING SUITS!" we all screamed in unison as the guys covered their ears. All of the girls started running to one store, Sexy Sweety Swimsuits. There was a whole chain of Sexy Sweety stores. There was Sexy Sweety Summer, Sexy Sweety Winter, and all other types of stores. The minute customers in the store heard us running towards the store, they all abandoned the store. With so many girls in the class and in the school, they knew they would not be able to fit. Everyone scattered amongst the store as soon as we entered. I stayed together with Anna, Permy, Misaki, Hotaru, and Nonoko, as well as their partners Yuu, Koko, Tsubasa sempai, Ruka, and Mochiage. We decided that instead of waiting until the beach that we would show them our bathing suits now. We were so impatient in trying to make them blush. The boys sat by the fitting room while we assisted each other in looking for a sexy swimsuit that would heat them up, in the cheeks at least. It took us half an hour for everybody to pick out an outfit. Permy went in the fitting room first. We decided for each of us to go one at a time to give our opinions. When Permy came out, Mochiage completely passed out. She was wearing a sexy and small bikini. It was white. On the right breast it had a cat, and on the left, a dog. It was a very good match considering that her alice gives her instincts like cats and dogs. The lining of the bikini was leopard print. She looked really cute. We all applauded as Permy went back in to change back into her clothes. Next was Misaki sempai. Misaki sempai showed us a green bikini. It said sexy mama on the back of the bottom piece. On the front there was a martini on the upper corner of her left boob. Tsubasa sempai just stared at her. Happy with her reaction, she walked back in to change again into her clothes this time. Nonoko went next. She wore a blue bikini with a chemistry beaker on the back of the bottom. The liquid was pink and in a darker shade, it said Love Potion. On the front of the top piece it had hearts. Yuu complimented her and blushed a deep red. Next Anna came out with a yellow bathing suit. It had a lemon and lime on the top. On the back of the back piece it had a pan with an egg (sunny side up) in the shape of a heart inside and it said sizzling on the handle. Everyone was surprised to see that when Hotaru came out, it was in a bikini. Koko started drooling. Her bikini was purple and it had a robot on the back of the bottom. On the robot's body it said KISS ME with a heart around it. Ruka started blushing a new shade of pink. Who knew that he would blush because of Hotaru? Ruka got over his crush on me when we were 13 anyway. It was my turn next.

"Just know that knowing Natsume, I am not going to get any reaction from him." I said as I walked in the fitting room. I changed into my bikini. It was pink and was an okay size, but getting closer to being small on me. It said HOT on the back in bold red letters. On the front on the left breast, there was a hibiscious flower on it. As I thought, I did not get any reaction from Natsume except him looking away, especially since my boobs practically fell out of the bikini sometimes. They didn't have a bigger size anyway.

"You look really hot Mikan!" Tsubasa sempai complimented me. Next thing I caught was an immediate death glare from Natsume to Tsubasa sempai. He hinted that meant to back off and walked over to me with a smirk on his face. Hotaru had the same one and walked over to me. Hotaru told me that we were going to play a quick game of truth or dare, and that we did it to everybody already when we were picking out the bathing suits, so it was my turn.

"Mikan, I think that Natsume actually likes your bathing suit but looked away to not let you notice his blush." Hotaru said.

"Mikan, I dare you to sit down on Natsume's lap, use one finger to grab his chin and face it towards you. Once you do that, I want you to seductively ask him what he thinks of your bathing suit. No guy can resist it when you do that." Tsubasa whispered in my ear. My face went 10 different shades of red.

"I can not do that dare. It would be way too embarrassing, plus everyone is done changing so they will be staring at me. I said out loud waving my hands in front of myself.

"Just do the dare and get it over with Mikan." Permy said getting irritated that Tsubasa sempai whispered dare in my ear and couldn't say it out loud.

"But you don't know what the dare is!" I said looking worriedly at what Permy would do when she figured out what the dare was.

"Just do it anyway. We all did our dares when we were picking out our bathing suits. Now you have to do yours, no buts!" she said furiously.

"Okay." I said shying away from her. I walked over to Natsume and sat on his lap. I got comfortable before taking my index finger and turning his chin leaving us face to face. I moved closer to his face with our noses practically touching. Everyone was staring straight at us, wondering what I was doing.

"Natsume, what do you think of my bathing suit?" I asked him seductively with our faces still close. Permy hadn't done anything because she was in utter awe. I saw a light and barely noticeable blush appear on Natsume's face. I smiled as he stuttered his answer.

"I-It's nice." He said quietly as to not let anyone hear. I then got off his lap and jumped up and down with excitement.

"Yay! I got a compliment from Natsume." I said jumping back in to the fitting room.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TRYING TO SEDUCE NATSUME LIKE THAT?! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF!" Permy said angry as hell

Normal POV

While Mikan was in the fitting room, a glare war was going on. Natsume wrenched his head slowly towards Tsubasa. Tsubasa had a huge smirk on his face. They glared at each other for a few seconds, none of them blinking. Then all of a sudden, Tsubasa's hair caught fire. He jumped up and down patting the fire off of his head with a towel, which of course he bought afterward. A smirk appeared on Natsume's face. Now Mikan has come out of the fitting room and the girls are headed for Sexy Sweety Summer.

At Sexy Sweety Summer Mikan's POV

"Okay, everyone buy everything you need to in an hour. That is your time limit. Since this trip is going to be for a week buy at least 7 pants and shirts. Ready, Set, Go!" Permy said, and with that everyone scattered. The guys weren't there with us this time because they needed to get their own stuff.

After Shopping the Next Day Still Mikan's POV

"Everyone get on the bus. We are leaving now. It is going to take us the whole day to get to the island, so immediately after we arrive, we are going straight to our cabins, and activities are going to start the next day. Go, go, go!" Narumi sensei said as we walked in the bus. We rode in the bus for about an hour, until we arrived at a dock. There was a cruise waiting for us there. We all boarded and were off again to our vacation. When we arrived it was hard to see because it was night time. All the girls went straight to their assigned cabins. Well, at least to the Class B girls' cabins. Cabins were arranged by classes. We all went to bed right away after unpacking.

The Next Morning Still Mikan's POV

Everyone went to eat breakfast at a lodge before appearing outside where the teachers were.

"Everyone please gather around! There will be many activities while on our vacation, as well as free time. Today's activity will be tug-of-war. That will begin after we get to the beach. We remind you to stay with your partners while walking. You are allowed to separate during the free time, but you must keep an eye on each other. Now follow the trail to the beach. If you forgot to buy flip flops, please stay back for a while and wait until the crowd has gone.

"This place is beautiful isn't it Natsume?" I asked him. He just kept on walking. It is typical Natsume behavior. I just smiled and kept on walking. When we arrived upon the beach, it was amazing. The beach had a beach volleyball court set up, a rope for the tug of war, and a bar to get drinks from. I was just so stunned at the sight. I thought I saw a smile on Natsume's face because of how happy I was. I just ran up to the rope where everyone was gathering.

"Okay kids! How about we play girls against boys? It seems like the girls altogether can manage with you guys. Everyone get to a position! Girls on the right of the rope, boys on the left." Narumi sensei said giving us directions. I grabbed some sand and wiped my hands with it so that I would have some friction and wouldn't lose grip of the rope.

"You're hyped up Mikan." Nonoko said glad that I was looking forward to the activity. I grabbed the rope space in between Hotaru and Permy.

"Ready, Set, Pull!" Misaki sensei screamed starting the activity. I don't know why he was here. All the classes started with different activities and met up with each other during the free times.

Everyone started pulling as much as they could, or at least the boys did. The girls were starting off great. We were taking it step by step. We preserved some energy while pulling. The boys weren't in sync. There were some that fell. Once the guys were close to the half way point, we delivered the final blow.

"Girls, let's go for the final blow! 1, 2, 3!" Permy yelled commanding us. We decided that she would be captain for the event. On 3, we all pulled as hard as we could and all the guys fell way past the line. Narumi sensei laughed at them.

"You guys got whipped by girls!" he said pointing at them. They all had mad look on their faces with death glares towards Narumi sensei. He stopped laughing when he noticed their disappointment. The girls started giggling. We did another round and the girls won again. Now it was free time. I decided I would go for a swim, so I picked a spot. The girls and I put our towels laid down and put a large umbrella up. We put on some sun lotion and got in the water right away. The guys took off their shirts to get some heat on their chests and I just blushed at Natsume's –pack abs. The guys stayed outside watching us. All of them were happy watching our childish playful ways. All the girls came out of the water and walked up to them. They thought that we got tired of the water.

"Hey, can you guys come in the water with us? It is the beach. What is the point of the beach if all you are going to do is sit in the shade?" I asked. They just looked at us, and then shook their heads. I was fed up that they weren't enjoying themselves. I just grabbed Natsume's arm and started pulling him towards the water. The girls did the same as me. But before they started Permy yelled at me while I was walking.

"HOW DARE YOU DRAG NATSUME LIKE THAT?! TREAT HIM WITH MORE RESPECT OR HE WILL BURN YOU TO A CRISP! HE IS MY MAN ANYWAY!" Permy yelled. She gave up because she saw me continue walking. She grabbed Koko and started walking too. I started running once I got close to the water. Natsume just stayed in his place while the others were chasing each other for getting them wet. I was bored since Natsume wasn't doing anything, so I did something somebody would never do. I splashed water at the great Natsume. Everyone stared at me. I looked around to see what the big deal was. When I looked back, Natsume splashed me back. He had a pissed off look on his face, and I had one on mine too. I splashed him back and he did the same. We moved back and forth with this until other people started joining in. Permy stayed out because she didn't want her hair to get wet. She was missing all the fun in my opinion.

"Okay, okay! I give up! Natsume, stop splashing me!" I yelled trying to block all the splashes he was giving me. He just smirked and started walking back out of the water. I rushed over to him and grabbed him by the arm.

"Wait! Two more games and then you can leave. How about we have a swimming competition and a chicken game. How about it guys?" I said out loud to everyone and Natsume. He nodded in approval and we got to a start up position. Anna acted as the referee. The rules were simple: Don't touch anybody, make four laps back and fourth to a line we drew with a flotation tube.

"Ready Set Go!" Anna said. We were off. What I couldn't believe was how fast a swimmer Permy was. By the time I finished my first lap, Permy was done. I finished in 3rd. Nonoko was 2nd. Yuu was 4th, Ruka was 5th, Koko was 7th, Hotaru was 6th, and Mochiage was 8th.

"Everybody will play on their partner's shoulders. So Mikan will on sit on Natsume's shoulders, meaning that the girls are on top, because the guys are taller." Nonoko said starting to get on Mochiage's shoulders. Everyone got on their partner's shoulders, and we asked Narumi sensei to referee. The minute the game started, Mochiage and Nonoko headed straight for me. I won that chicken fight and Nonoko was eliminated. Next was Hotaru and Ruka. I knocked them off too. Permy knocked off Anna, while Misaki knocked off Permy. Now it was down to Natsume and me against Tsubasa sempai and Misaki sempai. We started off strong. Natsume and Tsubasa were staring at each other, refusing to fall and lose. Misaki was tough opponent. She was very strong considering that she was older than me and has hit Tsubasa sempai many times. I wasn't listening to the conversation Tsubasa sempai and Natsume were having.

Natsume's POV

I was staring straight at Shadow, refusing to lose. He was staring back with the same expression. He started a conversation while supporting Misaki.

"Are you ready to lose?" he said with confidence.

"No. You are going to be the one losing." I shot back.

"Wanna bet on that?" he asked me with a smirk on his face.

"Fine, what is the deal?" I said in response.

"If I win you have to kiss Mikan, on the lips in front of me and not anyone else." He said to me with the confident smirk still on his face.

"If I win, then you have to put your head in between Misaki's breasts, in front everyone." I said with a smirk equally challenging.

"Fine, but I am not going to lose." He said.

"Neither am I" I said with confidence. Then we went back to concentrating on keeping the girls up. Sadly Misaki gave Mikan a good push, and she fell along with me. I was annoyed now that I had to kiss Mikan in front of everybody, but I guess I was kind of excited to kiss the girl I loved. I got to the shore and dried off with my towel.

"Mikan, can you come with me for a second." I said when no one was looking grabbing her arm dragging her to the far part of the shore. Shadow saw me and started walking with us.

"What is it Natsume?" she asked me.

"I made a bet with Shadow during the chicken game, and since we lost I have to do this." I said looking down

"You have to do wha…" she said and was silenced with my lips. To my surprise she started kissing back and then let go right after she noticed. Shadow had a happy look on his face, and Mikan and I were just blushing.

"Don't worry Mikan. The kiss meant nothing, it was just a bet." He said with the smirk on his face as he saw me blush, but Mikan didn't notice though.

"You are never supposed to mess with a girl's feelings sempai. And that was my first kiss!" she said pounding his chest with her fists.

"Really? You are really pretty. I didn't imagine that that would be your first kiss." Shadow said rubbing his head. I just started walking away.

"Polka! They are starting to gather for lunch. Come on!" I said still walking.

"Coming Natsume!" she said running up at me. When I looked back at Shadow, he had a smile on his face. We walked up to the rest of the group and started heading towards the lodge to eat lunch.

In The Lunch Room Mikan's POV

I don't think I should avoid Natsume because of a small kiss, though it was my first one. There was a blush still on my cheeks. You know, actually, that wasn't my first kiss. I remember Natsume kissed me in the fourth grade during the Christmas party. I should tell Tsubasa sempai that. Wait, he is with the rest of his friends so I'll wait until the next free period. I should get my lunch and sit down with everybody. Maybe I should try and get the blush off my cheeks. I walked to a nearby mirror and imagined a calm sunset so that I would get the image of him kissing me out of my mind. After I did that I got my lunch quickly and ran over to the girls table. Hotaru stared at me for a while and then sat closer to me.

"What happened?" she whispered to me. I just shook her head to signify it was nothing. She just stared me straight in the eyes.

"I have known you long enough. I know when something is on your mind. Plus, I saw you blushing when you came in the lodge." she said still giving me the cold eye.

"I'll tell you tonight in the cabin. You are my roommate anyway." I said assuring her that I would inform her of what happened. She just turned back to her food probably staring at me from the corner of her eye.

After Afternoon Activities At The Girls Cabin Mikan's POV

"Okay. Tell me what happened?" Hotaru said to me giving me an unavoidable stare.

"Okay, Okay! Natsume had to kiss me because of a bet he made with Tsubasa sempai. It doesn't really mean anything. I mean, he already stole my first kiss in 4th grade. It was a bet, so it doesn't mean anything." I said back lowly so no one in the hall could hear me.

"That is not it. You were involved somehow." Hotaru said staring a purple beam through me.

"By accident, and I really mean by accident, I started kissing him back. Then I stopped when I noticed. This all happened because Natsume and I lost in the chicken game, so it doesn't mean anything. But, I was upset because that was my first deep kiss where I actually kissed back." I said with a nervous look on my face. Next Hotaru took out her baka gun. I shielded myself for a few seconds, until I saw her making her way to the door. I grabbed her arm, stopping her from walking out of the room.

"What are you going to do, Hotaru?" I asked cautiously.

"He stole your first regular and deep kiss, so I have to hit him with the baka gun." She said regularly. I pulled her back in the room.

"Promise me you won't make a big deal about this. I don't want this getting out, because 1. Natsume would so lose his pride, and 2. Permy would kill me. So just ignore it. I will get over both of the kisses." I said hoping that she would return the promise. She nodded and went to her bed. I went to my bed and immediately went to sleep.

The Next Morning Still Mikan's POV

"It's a nice morning again, right Natsume?" I said trying to start a conversation walking toward the beach after breakfast. He just ignored my question and kept on walking as usual. Being used to it, I just kept on walking. When we approached the beach, we saw the beach volleyball court all set up. I guess we would be playing beach volleyball, girls against boys again.

"Okay kids, gather around! Today we are going to play beach volleyball boys against girls. Each team assign a captain and get to your side of the net." Narumi sensei instructed us. All the girls gathered up in a huddle.

"Have any of you ever played beach volleyball?" Permy asked the group.

"I have." I said in response.

"Okay, you are going to be captain. We are allowed to call 3 time outs, so any tips you have for us now?" she asked me.

"Yeah, I do. This is not like regular volleyball. If you play like you would in regular volleyball, you will be falling all over the place. Make sure you take your sandals off. Dig your feet in the ground to keep you sturdy. Back row should always bump the ball. Any person that can spike should be in the front. People who know how to set or hit a ball should be in the middle. If you have any problem you should tell me in the middle of the serve so that then I can call time out. Any questions you can switch places with somebody in the row I am in so that you can talk to me without yelling." I said in a captain tone.

"Yeah!" the entire team said.

"Will a team representative please come and inform me of who is the captain?" Narumi sensei said.

"Natsume!" the guys screamed. I covered my ears for the next part.

"Mikan!" the rest of the girls screamed. Starting out in the back row of our team was Anna, Nonoko, and me. In the front row was Yura, and Permy. In the middle row was Usami, Hotaru, and Luna. I got over my troubles with Luna, especially since they let me suspend her powers. She doesn't mess with me because she knows I can do that, unlike my mom who would refuse to do it. Before the game started I drew a line with stick where the front row was supposed to be lined up to tell Permy and Yura to stay on their sides. The guys won the volley for serve, so they were serving first. Natsume's serve was pretty fierce. It came straight at me. But, knowing how to play well, I returned it perfectly. It head towards Mochiage. He was going to levitate the ball back, but I nullified his alice. Because I nullified it, he missed the ball not expecting that to happen.

"I forgot to mention, no alice use! If we catch you using your alice, we will ask Mikan to suspend it for the rest of the activity. First team to 10 points wins. Now the girls were winning 1-0. Now it was my turn to serve. I made the ball go straight to Koko. Apparently he almost spiked it until Permy set it. Yura then took over and spiked the ball back. 2-0. I air fived Yura and Permy then re-focused on serving a good ball. Now I knew that I shouldn't serve the ball towards Koko. Natsume looks as if he were really good, so he is going to be last. I served it to Ruka next. Ruka was supposed to run to the ball, but he didn't dig his feet in the sand, and slipped. I started laughing and then a fire grew in Natsume's eyes. I forgot that he takes Ruka very seriously. 3-0. I served it towards Yuu. It looked like he wasn't going to be able to get it, but then Natsume slid over there and set the ball. Koko stepped on his back and spiked it next. We missed that shot because of pure shock. We didn't know they had battle formations. We held onto the ball for a sec. I mouthed to my team that we can make battle formations as I rolled the ball to the other side for them to serve. 3-1. Instead of serving to me, he served to Hotaru. Hotaru wasn't paying attention, but then put her fist up to hit the ball. Her hand was tilted on an upward angle, so the ball flew over the net. Since she used a fist the ball took and awesome velocity, and was heading straight towards Yuu. He was protecting himself by covering his face, but Natsume set the ball again, as Koko tried to spike it. That battle formation was old, so we knew what to do. Permy set the ball and Yura spiked it. Mochiage set the ball this time and Ruka tried to hit it in between the middle and front row. There was a big gap there. I didn't expect for such a battle formation from Luna and Usami. Luna grabbed Usami's legs and swung them in like a complete quick circle, while Usami had her hands out for a bump set. Seeing as the front row shouldn't move, Nonoko ran over and hit the ball over the net by jumping on Luna's shoulders with great agility. The ball landed in between the middle and front row with a spiral. Our turn to serve again. 4-1. Nonoko was up to serve next. I moved to the front row, and all the girls shifted over back, left, or right. Nonoko was very good at serving. She served the ball towards Nendo this time. He smacked the ball through the net. Permy was lucky that she ducked cuz that ball was heading straight towards her. Nonoko served again, but this time Natsume got the upper hand by hitting it so close to the line that we would think it was out. game continued on like this for about half an hour until the girls won.10-8. We were dominating in activities.

"Okay kids! Off to lunch now. We will have our free period after lunch for the rest of the afternoon. I walked again to the lunchroom talking with Natsume, and he was quiet as always. I didn't really care anymore because I knew he was listening on the inside. He actually cares about people below that cold attitude. I don't know why, but I like him like that for some reason. I might not understand him all of the time, but he can open up to me if he wants. I am the only girl he calls by first name. But, that doesn't mean anything, so let me not think about that. He has kissed me twice. But once was just a bet with Tsubasa sempai, so I don't count that as an emotional kiss. He kissed me at the Christmas party to make it count though. I really like him. He is a good friend. I remember when he protected me from those scumbags last year. I was going to central town, and there were these guys. I knew they could report me to the school if I stole their alice or used my alice at all. He came and told them to walk away before he burnt them to a crisp. I guess I grew onto him too.

After lunch, it was free period. I decided to stay out of the water fro a while and then join the rest of them. I waited on my towel outside with a magazine un disturbed by the fact that Natsume was staring at me. Okay… maybe I was a little disturbed.

"What are you staring at?" I yelled but only for him to hear me.

"What are you doing here? Leave." He said still staring at me.

"I can stay here if I want. This is my towel. And you are my partner, so when everything adds up…" I said finding out what everything adds up to with my fingers. Now he had a you're-the-stupidest-person-on-earth look on his face.

"You are telling me that it adds up to your right to stay here. Now get lost. Everyone is calling you." He said lying back down thinking that I was done with this argument. I leaned over him. People started staring thinking that we would kiss. But they did it from the corner of their eye so that Natsume wouldn't burn them. I got up calmly. I knew he wouldn't suspect what I was about to do next. I kicked sand on him. He got up right away and started chasing after me, as I ran to the water for safety behind Hotaru. On my way there, Hotaru shot me straight back with her Baka Gun v.908x. Natsume was right behind me, so my back ran into his chest and it seemed like I was sitting in between his legs when we stopped flying. We were right back at the towel. I started laughing hysterically.

"get away from me polka dots." He said still as heartless as ever. I just got up and gave him a quick smile. I ran over to Tsubasa sempai to tell him what happened. Next thing I knew he was rolling on the floor laughing hysterically with me. Play time was over when Narumi told us that it was time for dinner and then straight to bed. I ate dinner and waited fro Narumi sensei to tell us it was time to go to our cabins.

"Okay kids! This is an announcement before we all go to bed. Tomorrow is going to be a free day, because we are going to do the haunted island walk. That is where you and your partner are to walk down a path filled with scary secrets and ghosts. First people to come out alive win." Narumi sensei said in the front of the lunchroom with his bullhorn. The come out alive first part creeped me out as I glomped on Hotaru for security. We made our way to our cabins and went to bed.

Normal POV

Everyone was asleep except for one cabin filled with Natsume fan girls.

"Okay, meeting started." The leader said

"Our first issue is that Mikan Sakura girl. She is getting way too close to Natsume." A girl with black long hair said.

"How should we dispose of her?" the leader asked.

"I think that during the haunted island walk, while Natsume-sama isn't looking, we should pull her apart from him and beat her up with poles." Said another with short blonde hair.

"I like that idea. Meeting adjourned." Stated the leader, and they were off to sleep.

The Next Night At The Starting Path For Haunted Island Walk Mikan's POV

"Okay kids! Find your partners and we will dismiss you one at a time. Don't forget to be careful and stay together. Everyone will be guided to different starting routes!" Misaki sensei said starting to guide everyone to their starting point. I heard a big bell that signified everyone could start. There was a mansion that we had to walk through. It looked really scary. I was holding onto Natsume for my dear life. I hated ghosts.

"Starting to attract yourself to me polka dots?" he asked me with a conniving smirk. I let go of him and backed off. He continued walking, paying no mind to the fact that I was scared out of my skirt and like 10 feet away from him. Before I could say anything though, my mouth and eyes were covered, and I was pulled to where I suppose was the garden. I was tied up. And on the ground. When I opened my eyes, I saw many girls. Some had metal pipes, and others had broken wood.

"What are you doing?" I asked the girls.

"You are way too close to Natsume. We want you out of the picture right away, so we need to do this to you." A girl said.

"Do wha…?" I asked until I was cut off. They started beating me with the pipe and wood. It hurt so much. I couldn't scream because they taped my mouth. I just kept my eyes closed, tearing up. This went on for so long. An hour or two of them beating me up. I was in pain. I was crying a river. They had left me there on the floor, and Natsume wasn't even there.

Natsume's POV

I reached the end. I saw that gay ass teacher smiling as usual.

"I'm done." I said walking up to him.

"Where is Mikan?" he asked me with a curious face. I looked back, only to find nobody there but other people finishing the trail. I ran back. I had to find Mikan. I didn't know what happened to her, even though it was my responsibility as her partner to watch over her. I followed the trail back. I looked for an hour until I stumbled upon the mansion garden. I looked around, until I saw a bag that was moving. I opened the bag slightly, only to find an unconscious Mikan, shivering with wet tears on her cheeks. I didn't open the bag completely so that she wouldn't get any colder than she already was. I carried her back bridal style to find everyone had finished the race. Everyone had a worried look on their face.

"Take her to the infirmary." Narumi said with a strict look on his face. One of the teachers carried her there, while everyone else was following. They set her down in a room. They removed the bag. I was shocked at the bruises she had all over her body. Everyone was scared too. She had black and blue bruises all over her body. She was bleeding, and had long scratch marks on her, including some splinters. She was very beaten up, and I was furious. I wanted to know who did it and why.

Mikan's POV

I woke up only to find Anna and Nonoko crying.

"W-w-what's wrong?" I asked stuttering because of some pain in my arm. They looked straight at me and then hugged me. I winced in pain, and they immediately got off me.

"What happened to you?" they asked worried about me. The nurse interrupted the conversation.

"I would like to talk to Mikan Sakura's partner, teacher, and closest friend." Said the nurse with a clip board at hand. Natsume, Hotaru, and Narumi sensei stepped forward. She had them sign a few papers before everyone had to leave the room.

"You will wait waiting room 2 until we finish asking her questions." The nurse said pointing them towards a door. 10 minutes later the nurse left the room and came back with them.

"She won't tell us what happened to her. Maybe you guys can get it out of her. Her alice is still in tact though, but she should not use it for another month or two." The nurse told them walking towards me.

"What happened to you?" Hotaru asked gently fingering my wounds as I winced. Once she heard me wince, she moved back her hand. I was wrapped in a ton of bandages. They were all over me. In fact, The had to remove my shirt to apply more bandages, so that and the blanket was the only thing covering up the upper half of my body. In response to her question, I just shook my head. Narumi sensei had the only worried expression I had seen on his face in all my years of knowing him.

"We can't help you unless you tell us what happened." Narumi sensei stated.

"Nothing happened." I said back.

"It couldn't have been nothing, or else you wouldn't have been injured. Now tell us what happened." Hotaru said. She looked like she was on the verge of crying. I couldn't stand to look at her like that, so I just looked away. I didn't want to get anyone in trouble; I wasn't the type of person like that, so I wasn't going to tell them. Natsume grabbed my chin fiercely facing me towards him.

"Who did this to you?" he tried not to yell. I just looked away again.

"Sakura-san needs to rest. She will not be able to participate in the activities or anything for a month or two. You should go enjoy the rest of your vacation week. We will take care of her." The nurse said.

"Yeah guys. I am fine. Go have fun, and tell everybody that I am okay. I'm not dead so everything is okay. Tell Anna and Nonoko to stop crying to cuz it will make me cry." I said with a painful smile. I couldn't even move my mouth easily without being in pain. They walked out quietly, Hotaru crying.

Hotaru's POV

"Yeah guys. I am fine. Go have fun, and tell everybody that I am okay. I'm not dead so everything is okay. Tell Anna and Nonoko to stop crying to cuz it will make me cry." She said as the nurse escorted us out. I couldn't help it anymore and started crying. I made my way to the waiting room where everyone else was and stopped crying. Everyone there was crying, and I didn't want to be taken into account as a crybaby.

Anna, Nonoko. Stop crying. Mikan says that if you cry she will cry. She also says that we should go have fun and that she is okay. She keeps saying she is not dead so she is okay. She is okay is all she is going to say to us. She is not going to tell us anything, but we have to find out what is wrong." I said on the verge of crying. Everyone looked up at me with their eyes red from crying.

"Everyone, attention. Today we would like everyone to stay with their partners for the remainder of the night. You are allowed to wander a bit, with your lanterns, but you can not go near the trail and the mansion." Narumi said. I thought that Mikan's sempai should know about this, so I walked up to their classroom cabins. He had no idea of what happened anyway. Everyone else decided to tag along. And where one comes, the other must, according to Narumi's new rule.

"What are all the squirts doing here crying?" Shadow asked. He was very curious as to why everyone's eyes were red.

Misaki invited everyone up into her room. She created some doppelgangers to go make snacks and some drinks.

"So what is wrong?" she asked us calmly drinking her pepsi.

"Mikan is injured… badly." Sumire said.

"What?" Shadow said spitting out his soda. "Hyper kohai Mikan is injured? Where is she? I need to go visit her. How is she?" he asked concerned. Misaki grabbed him by the collar as he was scampering around and pulled him down.

"What do you mean she is injured badly?" Misaki asked with concern in her tone of voice.

"She is literally black and blue and purple all over. She won't tell anyone how it happened. She won't even tell Hotaru. No one can touch her anywhere or else she will be hurt. She acts as if it is okay and tells us to just go have fun." Sumire said on the verge of crying again. Misaki had a huge look of concern on her face now.

"She is probably going to be sleeping during breakfast, so during free period we all meet up at the infirmary. Nobody can go in unless everyone is there." Misaki said taking control of the situation. If she had seen the state that Mikan was in, she would have been crying just like the rest of us.

Next Day During The Free Period Misaki's POV

The minute Hoshino- sensei said it was free period; I grabbed Tsubasa and ran over to the infirmary. All of my other classmates probably wanted to know why we were rushing off. I spotted Tono on the way, so I grabbed him too. I didn't bother to explain. I just ran as fast as I could to the infirmary. Tsubasa explained the situation to Tono. All of a sudden, Tono was the one dragging me and Tsubasa to the infirmary. When we got there, all the other kids were there. Tono, Tsubasa, and I walked in first. I saw her face with a few bandages and purple marks.

"That is not all." Hotaru said to my horror. She pulled back the blanket, revealing all the bruises on her upper body. "There is more below but they told us that the legs were one of the most critical part, so they could not be moved or touched anymore." She added on. Tsubasa, Tono, and I were practically crying. Then we actually started crying. We couldn't help it. Literally, no one could have helped her. No one knew what was going on. Everyone was crying.

"W-why do you people keep on crying for me when I am okay?" I heard her ask. I didn't know she was awake.

"How did this happen? Who did this?" Tsubasa asked. She looked away.

"Nothing happened. I don't want you guys worrying and crying over me. I am fine. Before you know it, I will be as jumpy as I used to be." She said with a smile. I smiled back until somebody burst through the door.

"Why are you here high school principal and why are you so worried about a casual student?" I asked since he seemed over worried about her.

"Mikan is not just any student of mine. Mikan is my niece. She didn't know that until now." He said staring at her.

"That is so cool! My uncle is the high school principal. Why the hell didn't you tell me when I was younger?" she said slowly.

"You know that that elementary school principal is deranged, so I couldn't tell you. Why did you lie to everybody?" he asked her.

"What are you talking about?" she asked confused

"You know how you got in that state, and you told nobody whatsoever." He said.

"What happened to her?" Hotaru asked.

"Some of Natsume's fan girls beat her up because they thought she was too close to him." He said angry at Mikan for not telling anybody. Natsume was furious now.

"Don't do anything hostile Natsume. How did you find out that that happened?" she asked her so called uncle.

"Having a time traveling teacher has its perks." He said in response. So Noda-chi helped out. I am really going to beat up those girls. She told Natsume not to get hostile, not me. I started stomping out of the infirmary.

"Please. Nobody do anything hostile. For me?" she said. I know she would already be over where I was if she were allowed to move.

Mikan's POV

I was talking to everyone when the high school principal burst into the room. I was wondering why he was so worried about me until Misaki asked for me.

"Mikan is not just any student of mine. Mikan is my niece. She didn't know that until now." He said staring at me.

"That is so cool! My uncle is the high school principal. Why the hell didn't you tell me when I was younger?" I said slowly. I had hard times. I thought I didn't have actual family after grandpa's death, and now I find out that my uncle was in walking distance of my dormitory. Now that was screwed. I understood why he didn't tell after he reminded me what a deranged principal we had. He asked me why I would lie to everybody. I knew exactly what he meant.

"What are you talking about?" I asked sounding confused

"You know how you got in that state, and you told nobody whatsoever." He said.

"What happened to her?" Hotaru asked.

"Some of Natsume's fan girls beat her up because they thought she was too close to him." He said angry at me for not telling anybody. Natsume was furious now.

"Don't do anything hostile Natsume. How did you find out that that happened?" I asked my so called uncle.

"Having a time traveling teacher has its perks." He said in response. So Noda-chi helped out. Misaki looked like she was really going to beat up those girls. I told Natsume not to get hostile, not her. She started stomping out of the infirmary.

"Please. Nobody do anything hostile. For me?" I said. I would already be over where she was if I were allowed to move. Pain is not easy to get rid of. They all nodded reluctantly. "Doing something to them will not do me any better." I said stating a point. The flowers left for me were already burnt.

"Everybody out." I heard Natsume say. They all scurried out and he walked up to me. It was amazing that Hotaru would listen as well.

"What do you want?" I asked looking away. Maybe 1/1000 of me was pissed that it was his fan club that had to go and attack me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I heard him say. I looked back at him. His crimson eyes were sad. I could tell. I have known him long enough to tell that it is his eyes that say his emotions, not his face.

"I know you are a very hostile person when it comes to people you care about, so I didn't tell you." I replied.

"But that is not an answer as to why you didn't tell anyone else." He said

"I am not the kind of person that wants to get others in trouble. They would get in trouble if I told anyone. If I told anyone they would probably just do it again anyway. So it takes a bit out of my vacation time, it doesn't matter. I have had so much fun already. I'm telling you that I will be jumping up and down right away. When my legs get better, I promise I will tell you first. How about that? Just don't do anything bad. You are a nice person, and that is why you will hurt somebody for another person. Don't worry about me." I said with the biggest smile I tried to put on. "Promise me you won't do anything. Let my surprise uncle take care of it." I said putting my face back into place.

"I promise. But don't go keeping secrets from me again strawberries." He said kissing my forehead and walking back. I could feel my face heat up until I remembered what strawberries was.

"You are still a pervert!" I tried to yell as he continued walking out of the room. The week went by slowly for me. My friends visited me everyday. The girls were expelled from any activities and taken to Jinno sensei everyday for a month of detention. I kind of felt bad for them, even though I was still like this. At the end of the week, I had to be carried to the bus. Natsume insisted on letting him carry me, even though my uncle was going to do it. Before I sat down, the nurses had to put cushions on the seat, so that I wouldn't hurt myself more. I could move my mouth perfect now without any pain. I still couldn't use my alice and couldn't move that much without being in pain. What do you expect for a girl being beat up for an hour with metal pipes and wooden sticks? I was given a private bus fro me and my friends to ride on, in case I wanted to sleep. Instead, I just invited my entire class and my sempais. The nurse declared a nap time for me, which was pretty awkward, but I was always sleepy at that time, so I happily obliged. When we arrived at Gakuen Alice, there were so many kids gathering around the ambulance bus. Natsume carried me again. Youichi was there staring at us.

"Mommy Mikan!!!" I heard younger kids calling towards me. I always visited the little kids during free time, so they called me Mommy Mikan. Youichi walked up to us.

"What happened to you Mikan? And why are you carrying her?" Youichi asked. I didn't get a chance to respond. (Everyone else was off the bus and gone by the way)

"Some of my fan girls hurt her, and I am carrying her because she is my girlfriend." He said with a smirk on his face.

"What! No I am not!" I yelled.

"Now you are." He said and he kissed me. Of course I kissed back until I remembered that the little kids were still there.

"Hey! Natsume! There are kids here. I will be your girlfriend under one condition." I said. He frowned at me for a second.

"You keep your fan girls away from me." I said. He chuckled and carried me to my room. I now had a boyfriend. I had nothing to worry about anymore. My boyfriend would protect me forever. (Now that slutty ass bitch can't get me!! Luna! Hahaha!!!)


End file.
